El secreto de Shaoran
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Shaoran descubre un libro magico,con un poder que lo hara tanto o mas poderoso que Sakura,y juntos tendran que afrontar un nuevo reto


El secreto de Shaoran (Lo que se encuentra entre '' son pensamientos'')  
  
Esta historia transcurre 6 años despues de que Sakura convirtiera la carta Esperanza y le confesara a Shaoran sus sentimientos.  
  
Aunque este ha vuelto a Hong-Kong,ellos todavia se aman y Toya esta saliendo con Kaho,ya que descubre que lo que sentian el y Yukito  
  
era el mismo sentimiento que ambos tenian por Sakura.La historia comienza en casa de Li:  
  
  
  
Shaoran se encuentra en el sótano ordenando sus cosas cuando de repente ve un libro tirado en el suelo  
  
Shaoran:Que es este libro?  
  
El libro era una vieja memoria de Clow Reed,segun rezaba,habia otras cartas en otro libro junto a una pequeña daga que podia   
  
liberarse al igual que lo báculos,con la salvedad de que con dicha espada podia cortarse cualquier cosa y aun asi invocar el`poder   
  
de las cartas.  
  
Ieran(madre):Veo que has encontrado las memorias de Clow,donde se cuenta la leyenda de la espada 7º cielo  
  
Shaoran:Madre,que significa eso?  
  
Ieran:Esto,hijo mio es lo que te hace el mago mas poderoso de nosotros,tu puedes portar la espada 7º Cielo  
  
Ieran da a su hijo una daga ceremonial  
  
Shaoran:Madre,que he de hacer con esto?  
  
Ieran:Debes liberar su poder con el tuyo ,el poder de los cielos  
  
Shaoran:Bien.Oh daga que ocultas el poder de los cielos,muestra tu verdadera apariencia ante Shaoran,quien pacto contigo!Liberate!  
  
Al liberar Shaoran,el septimo cielo,una enorme espada oriental con simbolos runicos, aparecieron todas las cartas   
  
Sakura con el nombre de cartas Shaoran,con fondo rojo y la figura del sol en el reverso,para poder usarlas  
  
  
  
TOMOEDA,AL DIA SIGUIENTE.  
  
CUARTO DE SAKURA:  
  
Kero:Despertad,damisela,llegareis tarde  
  
Sakura:Hummf,ya va Kero-Chan  
  
Sakura baja las escaleras y encuentra a Toya  
  
Toya:Hola,monstruo  
  
Sakura:Ahora no,llego tardeeee!!!  
  
Sakura arrolla a su hermano Toya y va hacia la escuela,al entrar en clase se encuentra con su querida Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo:Hola,Sakura  
  
Sakura:Hola,Tomoyo  
  
Entra el profesor guiñandole un ojo a Rika al entrar,esta se sonroja,mientras Terada sonrie  
  
Terada:Bien,alumnos,hoy tenemos el honor de recibir un nuevo alumno,viene de Hong-Kong y creo que ya lo conocen  
  
saluden al señor Li Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran lo primero que hace al llegar a clase es saludar a Sakura,la cual se levanta de la silla nada mas verle  
  
él le sonrie como de costumbre solo para su flor de cerezo.  
  
Terada:Bien señor Li,como veo que entre la señorita Kinomoto y usted hay cierta quimica,haga el favor de sentarse a su lado.  
  
Ambos se ruborizan ante el comentario del profesor ,pero Shaoran no tarda en sentarse con su amada Sakura y durante la clase lo   
  
unico a lo que se prestaba atencion era el uno al otro ,les sorprendia como habian cambiado  
  
Sakura tenia el pelo algo mas largo y se habia puesto muy guapa,la edad le habia favorecido.Shaoran,por su parte  
  
estaba mas alto y practicamente no habia cambiado,su expresion seguia siendo tan seria como de   
  
costumbre,salvo con su flor de cerezo,para quien solo sabia sonreir.  
  
Al cabo de las clases,solo Shaoran y Sakura siguen en la clase,hasta que Tomoyo les hace volver a la realidad  
  
Tomoyo:Chicos,hora del recreo  
  
S.S:Ah,si perdona  
  
En el patio Tomoyo pregunta a Shaoran por Hong-Kong y Meiling  
  
Tomoyo:Dime,Li como es que no vino Meiling contigo?  
  
Shaoran:Bueno,ella vendra al cabo de este trimestre,yo quise venir antes  
  
Tomoyo:Imagino el motivo-Dice mirando a Sakura que se sonroja tanto o mas que Li  
  
De repente su charla se ve interrumpida  
  
Sakura:Shaoran,sientes esa presencia?  
  
Shaoran:Pero es imposible,tu tienes las cartas  
  
Sakura:Debemos mirar que pasa  
  
Tomoyo:Pero antes poneos estos trajes  
  
S.S:Tomoyo...^_^U  
  
Eriol:Quiza deberia ir tambien(Pero calla al ver que Tomoyo esta con el)  
  
Tras ponerse los trajes,Sakura libera su báculo  
  
Shaoran:Esperame Sakura.Oh,daga que ocultas el poder de los cielos,muestra tu verdadera apariencia a Shaoran  
  
quien pacto contigo!Liberate! Dash!  
  
Sakura:Shaoran,desde cuando tu puedes usar cartas propias y liberar una espada?  
  
Shaoran:Te lo contare despues de haber visto lo que pasa.De acuerdo,mi flor de cerezo?  
  
Sakura:''Shaoran,mi pequeño lobo''(Sakura estaba aun mas enamorada de el que antes si cabia)  
  
Cuando llegan a donde se siente la presencia oyen una extraña voz  
  
Death:Hola,Card Captors,soy la carta Death,os advierto que no tengo intencion de sellarme por las buenas  
  
Shaoran(susurrando):Sakura,yo le distraere,tu sellalo,bien?  
  
Sakura:De acuerdo  
  
Shaoran:Ahi va,Dioses del trueno y el Viento,presentaos ante vuestro amo Shaoran!!  
  
Trueno:Silent Thunder  
  
Viento:Whisper Wind  
  
Estos dos eran los guardianes de Shaoran y tenian la forma de una hermosa chica de pelo largo y negro   
  
como la noche con alas de ángel(Silent Thunder) y un tigre con alas de dragon(Whisper Wind)  
  
S.thunder:Mi señor,dejadonoslo a nosotros  
  
Los dos guardianes lanzan su ataque aturdiendo a la carta  
  
Shaoran:Ahora,Sakura  
  
Sakura:Si!Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces,carta Clow y renace bajo el nombre de tu nuevo amo!Sakura!  
  
Pero la carta no se sella y ataca a Sakura,que es apartada por Shaoran  
  
Shaoran:Sakura,¿Por que no se ha sellado?  
  
Sakura:Parece que yo no deba ser su dueña  
  
Shaoran:Cubreme,yo la sellare!Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces,carta Clow y renace bajo el nombre de tu nuevo amo  
  
Shaoran!!  
  
Ahora la carta si se sello sin resistirse  
  
Shaoran:Estas bien Sakura?Volved,guardianes(Se meten en la espada)  
  
Sakura:Desde que vi lo que eras capaz de hacer por mi no volvere a estar triste jamas. Yo..te amo tanto  
  
Shaoran:Sakura,hace tiempo que quiero pedirte algo,pero no me atrevia  
  
Sakura(sonriendo tiernamente):Y bien,que es?  
  
Shaoran:Sakura...yo(Se arrodilla y saca una cajita con un anillo donde esta inscrito S+S)quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
Sakura se queda estatica,no sabe que responder.Shaoran interpreta su silencio como una negativa  
  
Shaoran(con expresion de estar avergonzado):Esta bien,lo comprendo  
  
Pero Sakura se lanza hacia el y comienza a besarlo cariñosamente  
  
Sakura:Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras,claro que quiero ser tu mujer  
  
Shaoran:Sakura..  
  
Sakura:Shaoran..  
  
Ambos se quedan besandose con el atardecer a sus espaldas y dos miradas fijas en ellos  
  
Tomoyo:Estupendo,lo tengo grabado  
  
Voz:Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo:Si Eriol?  
  
Eriol:Yo....(se sonroja) te quiero  
  
Tomoyo:Yo tambien,Eriol(Se besan con la camara de Tomoyo aun grabando)  
  
Shaoran y Sakura van hacia la casa de ella y al llegar Toya los ve  
  
Toya:Mocoso,que haces con MI monstruo?  
  
Shaoran:Acaso no puedo estar con mi prometida?  
  
Toya:Maldito moco..QUE????  
  
Shaoran(mostrandole el anillo):Mi prometida  
  
Toya se queda blanco de ira en donde estaba y miraba a Sakura buscando una explicacion  
  
Sakura:Nos prometimos hace un par de horas Toya y no voy a dejar que nos separes  
  
Los dos entran muy acaramelados en la casa de Sakura pasando por al lado de un petrificado Toya  
  
Yukito:Que pasa Toya?  
  
Toya:Lo ha hecho,despues de todo lo ha hecho  
  
Yukito:Quien ha hecho que?  
  
Toya:El mocoso,va a casarse con mi Sakura  
  
Yukito:Bueno,si son felices no deberias ser tan egoista y debes dejarle ir  
  
Toya mató a Yukito con la mirada,gruñó y se fue con el y Kaho al templo Tsukimine  
  
Casa de Sakura.Interior  
  
Sakura:Shaoran,estamos solos en la casa  
  
Shaoran:Que quieres decirme?  
  
Sin mediar palabra Sakura comienza a besar a su pequeño lobo y este queda sin resistencia cuando encuentra   
  
una intrusa en su boca,la lengua de su amada flor de cerezo.Pero la para con los brazos muy apenado  
  
Shaoran:Sakura,estas segura de esto?  
  
Sakura:Que pasa ,no soy lo que esperabas Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran:No,eres aun mejor de lo que me esperaba,Sakura,pero querria saber si estabas segura  
  
Sakura(con su tipica sonrisa):Acaso no estuve segura de lo que senti por ti cuando te regale el osito?  
  
Shaoran:''Condenada sonrisa,siempre me derrite con ella''Esta bien Sakura si ese es tu deseo, acercate  
  
Empiezan a besarse y algo le paso a Shaoran que empezo a acariciar la espalda de su amada  
  
Toya:''Mira que dejarme la cahqueta dentro''Sakura has visto mi...(Tras procesar lo que ha visto con tono muy calmado)  
  
Sakurita,vale que lo quieras,vale que te cases pero(rojo de rabia)QUE DEMONIOS HACES AHORA!!!  
  
Yukito coge a Toya y se lo lleva mientras Toya lucha por ir a matar a Shaoran,a Sakura y a Shaoran les cae una gota   
  
por la cabeza y vuelven a besarse con mas fervor que antes y.....  
  
  
  
5 meses despues:  
  
Esta es la fecha que Sakura y Shaoran escogen para casarse  
  
Casa de la familia Li  
  
Wei:Señorito Shaoran va a llegar tarde a su propia boda  
  
Shaoran:Perdoname Wei es que estoy muy nervioso  
  
Wei:No tema ,todo ira bien  
  
Shaoran:Eso espero Wei eso espero  
  
Casa de la familia Kinomoto  
  
Sakura:Ay Tomoyo,estoy tan contenta,voy a casarme con Shaoran  
  
Tomoyo:Por eso tengo que decirte algo Sakura(Se acerca mirando a Sakura con deseo)  
  
Sakura:T..Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo(sus labios casi tocan los de Sakura):Sakura ..yo..TE HE HECHO UN VESTIDO!  
  
Sakura casi se cae de espaldas  
  
Sakura:Nunca cambiaras Tomoyo ^_^U  
  
Kero:Damisela,de verdad teneis que casaros con ese mocoso?  
  
Sakura:Kero-chan ,yo le quiero y eso basta  
  
Kero:Esta bien,pero no me gusta  
  
Mas tarde en la capilla  
  
Toya:Soltadme tengo que matarlo  
  
Kaho y Yukito:Toya,calmate quieres?^_^U  
  
Toya:No se llevara a mi monstruo  
  
Kaho le da una bofetada y se muestra enfadada por primera vez ante el asombro de Yukito y Toya  
  
Kaho:Ya es hora de que madures Toya,Sakura no es una niña y esta enamorada de el,asi que ya vale  
  
Toya(se echa a llorar en los brazos de Kaho):Es que es tan duro  
  
Kaho:Tranquilo Toya  
  
10 minutos mas tarde Shaoran se encuentra ante el altar con el padrino ,Eriol  
  
Eriol:Estas nervioso Li,relajate  
  
Shaoran:Muy bien  
  
Se oye la musica que anuncia a la novia,seguida de Chiharu y Tomoyo,las damas de honor  
  
Sakura estaba realmente preciosa,el vestido que llegaba era un traje de novia blanco con alas  
  
en la espalda,similar al que llevo en la obra de teatro que represento con Shaoran  
  
Shaoran se mostraba verdaderamente nervioso,al igual que Sakura que llegaba seguida de Tomoyo y Chiharu  
  
El padre oficia la boda:  
  
Shaoran:Sakura Kinomoto,con este anillo,yo,Li Shaoran,te desposo  
  
Padre:Acepta esta union señorita Kinomoto?  
  
Sakura:Acepto  
  
Padre:Y usted señor Li,acepta a la señorita Kinomoto como legitima esposa?  
  
Shaoran:Acepto  
  
Padre:Si alguien se opone a esta sagrada union que hable ahora o calle para siempre  
  
Toya va a hablar pero Kaho le tapa la boca  
  
Padre:Bien,yo os declaro..  
  
Pero entonces todo se transporta a una dimension oscura y todos los presentes,con la salvedad de los  
  
que poseen poderes magicos,desaparecen  
  
Eriol:Que diablos es esto?  
  
Shaoran:Parece una carta Clow,Sakura por favor dejamelo a mi  
  
Sakura:Te ayudare Shaoran.Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella,muestra  
  
tu verdadera aparienci a Sakura,quien pacto contigo!Liberate!  
  
Eriol:Llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas,muestra tu verdadera apariencia a Eriol  
  
quien pacto contigo!Liberate!  
  
Shaoran:Daga que ocultas los poderes de los cielos,muestra tu verdadera apariencia a Shaoran  
  
quien pacto contigo!Liberate!  
  
Voz:Para que vuelvan todos debeis derrotarme a mi,la carta despair(desesperacion)  
  
Eriol:Cuidaos mucho de esta carta,tiene el poder de mataros con un rayo o   
  
hacer que perdais la esperanza,tened cuidado  
  
S.S:Bien  
  
Carta:Bien,veo que si estais juntos no hay nada que hacer asi que desapareced  
  
Todos desaparecen y Eriol,Shaoran y Sakura quedan separados,Eriol por un lado y la parejita por otro  
  
Eriol:Debo tener cuidado  
  
Pero ante sus ojos ve a Tomoyo clavada por el pecho a una cruz sin creer lo que ve  
  
se acerca a ella y ve que no es una ilusion,ha muerto  
  
Eriol:Maldita carta,!!Light!!  
  
Pero no tiene efecto y Eriol es tragado por las tinieblas  
  
Sakura:Shaoran,no me dejes sola  
  
Shaoran:Tranquila Sakura(La abraza sumiendola en un estado de paz y tranquilidad absoluta)  
  
Carta:Que tierno,es una lastima que debais morir  
  
Una enorme maza va hacia ellos dispuesta a arrollarlos  
  
S.S:Shield!!  
  
Carta:No lo haceis mal (Lanza una bola de energia a Sakura,pero Shaoran la desvia)  
  
Shaoran:Dejala en paz y pelea conmigo  
  
Carta:Mi objetivo es la card captor,no tu  
  
Lanza un ataque que lo deja muy tocado  
  
Sakura:Shaoran!!  
  
Shaoran:No te preocupes Sakura,puedes sellarla  
  
Carta:Callate estupido(Lanza una punta hacia Sakura que la hubiera atravesado si Shaoran no se hubiera interpuesto  
  
recibiendo el mismo el ataque y sangrando)  
  
Sakura:Shaoran,basta ya, el quiere matarme a mi   
  
Shaoran:No..pienso ..permitirlo.Dios del...trueno..sal!  
  
Carta:Idiota(Lanza un millar de puntas hacia Shaoran que las recibe todas pero aun no cae)  
  
Shaoran:No..te dejare tocarla mientras viva  
  
Sakura:Por favor Shaoran,dejalo no puedes mas  
  
Shaoran:Dios ..del..fuego  
  
Carta:Ya me he cansado de juegos.Muerte!!!  
  
Sakura aparta a Shaoran pero este de un salto recibe el ataque y cae al suelo  
  
Sakura:Sh...Shaoran...por que?  
  
Shaoran:Sakura,te prometi protegerte y lo hare.Te..quiero..Sakura(Muere en brazos de Sakura)  
  
Sakura(llorando amargamente):Shaoran..vamos..despierta..Shaoran(Sabe que es inutil pero no quiere   
  
creerselo y lo besa por ultima vez)  
  
Carta:Al fin ese mocoso ha muerto y puedo centrarme en ti,Card Captor.Ahora que estas sola sera facil  
  
Sakura:No te lo permitire.Sword!!  
  
Intenta darle a la carta,pero al no tener materia resultaba imposible  
  
Sakura:N..No puedo.Arrow!(Tambien falla)  
  
Carta:Sera mejor que te rindas,el ha muerto  
  
Sakura:N..no,me niego(Aparece el circulo magico de Sakura y la carta Death se convierte en Life)  
  
Carta:Como has hecho eso?  
  
Sakura:Carta Sakura concedeme el poder de recuperar aquello que me fue arrebatado!Life!!  
  
La carta vuela hacia Shaoran y se mete dentro de el,la carta Sword vuela hacia Shaoran y se fusiona con su espada  
  
creando la mitica Espada de Zeus y las cartas armor(armadura),brave(valor) y prison(prision)  
  
Shaoran:S..Sakura?  
  
Sakura:Mi amor?  
  
Shaoran:Soy yo(La abraza con ternura y la besa)  
  
Sakura(llorando de felicidad):Tonto,por que lo hiciste?  
  
Shaoran:Que hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto ?  
  
Sakura solo lo besa  
  
Carta:Esta bien se acabo!!destruccion!!  
  
Shaoran:Dejanos en paz!Armor!  
  
Carta:Por que no puedo mataros?  
  
Shaoran:Te dejo una oportunidad,sellate y no acabaremos contigo  
  
Carta:No,me niego a sellarme  
  
S.S:Como quieras.Prison!!  
  
La carta queda aprisionada y es sellada por los Card Captors,todo vuelve a la normalidad.  
  
Padre:Bueno por donde ibamos?Ah,si yo os declaro Marido y mujer,puede besar a la novia  
  
Shaoran y Sakura se besan y aparece la Carta Happiness(Felicidad)  
  
3 años despues  
  
Una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño casi rubio y una chico con pelo castaño y ojos marrones   
  
estan sentados bajo un arbol abrazados,junto a ellos hay dos niños iguales a ellos,pues eran   
  
sus hijos,dos gemelos llamados Shaoran y Sakura con una niña mas pequeña,de nombre Nadeshiko,de   
  
pelo negro y largo  
  
Sakura(madre):Niños,venid con vuestros padres y vuestos tios  
  
Tomoyo:Sakura,cuentales la historia del dia de vuestra boda  
  
Shaoran(padre):Yo os la contare niños  
  
Y Sakura y Shaoran vivieron juntos felizmente durante varios años y sus hijos heredaron sus poderes.  
  
Sakurita(hija) se caso a los 19 años y Shaoran(hijo) se caso con la hija de Tomoyo y Eriol,Mia.  
  
Nadeshiko esta vivendo una historia de amor similar a la de sus padres.  
  
Toya sigue sin aceptar al mocoso y se ha casado con Kaho,Yukito se caso con Silent thunder ,ahora llamada Yuli,  
  
despues de que Sakura y Shaoran (padres)transformaran las cartas en seres vivos y liberaran sus guardianes.  
  
Pero la historia continuara....si teneis fe en el amor.  
  
FIN  
  
N.Del autor: Bueno este es mi primer fic de Sakura y con el quiero decir que el amor prevalece incluso sobre la muerte  
  
y solo hay que creer en tus posibilidades para hacer cuaquier cosa.Notas,tomatazos y demas a obiwanted43@hotmail.com   
  
alias Eternal Dreamer 


End file.
